1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chair, and more particularly to a dual-purpose chair which can be interchangeably used as an office chair and a deck chair.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional chairs, such as office chair, leisure chair, deck chair, massage chair, etc., are designed for one purpose. As a result, the convention chairs can not be used interchangeably for purposes other then the one for which they are intended. In order to enhance the marketability of a chair, it is necessary to broaden the versatility of the chair.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a dual-purpose chair which can be used as an office chair or deck chair.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a dual-purpose chair comprising a seat structure and a base structure. The seat structure can be independently used as a deck chair. In the meantime. The seat structure can be used as an office chair in conjunction with the base structure.